Bienvenue au pays des Teletubbies !
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Voici le résultat d'une après-midi pourrie il pleut alors qu'on est le 08/08/08! . Vous découvrirez les Teletubbies comme vous ne les avez jamais vus ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir...
1. Chapter 1

_Toi, tu pensais tout savoir des Teletubbies ? Tu as vu tous les épisodes et à 15 ans tu continues à regarder tout les soirs en mangeant du pop corn sur une chaine d'éveil pour enfants ? Eh bien mon ami, détrompe-toi. Un mythe va s'écrouler. Ton monde parfait va être souillé. Et oui, moi, j'ai vu les Teletubbies. Moi je sais. Oui, je sais que Tinky Winky est un gros pervers Sado-maso, que Dipsy est un drogué depressif, que Lala est une pute et que Po est grande amatrice de films pornos. Laisse-moi te conter leur histoire. Demain, lorsque tu allumeras ta télé à 16h48, tu ne verras plus tes idoles d'un même oeil..._

** C'est l'heure des Teletubbies ! C'est l'heure des Teletubbies !**

_(Générique)_

« Putain Po t'as encore bouffé tous les Tobby-Délices !! » s'écria Tinky Winky d'un ton coléreux.

« Ben t'as qu'à aller en racheter pauvre tache... »

« Dipsy va racheter des Tobby-Délices s'il-te-plaît » cria Tinky Winky à l'adresse de son compagnon vert qui était à genoux devant Loulou, l'aspirateur domestique, et qui lui murmurait des paroles incohérentes. A la vue de ce pitoyable spectacle, Tinky Winky s'approcha de Dipsy, et le remit sur pied en le saisissant par l'antenne. Ce dernier poussa un faible gémissement avant d'articuler péniblement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore... »

« Raah Dispy ! Tu t'es encore shooté ! Mais bon sang qui c'est qui te vend ta merde ? » s'enquit le bonhomme violet.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est Jeannot Lapin celui qui vit comme un SDF devant la maison. Il a de tout mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il prend cher ! » râla Dipsy en se frottant les yeux. « Il y a pas assez de concurrence dans ce coin paumé... »

Agacé, Tinky Winky gifla son ami en espérant le sortir de sa léthargie. Voyant que cela n'agissait pas, il du se résoudre à l'idée que son petit souffre-douleur n'irait pas faire les courses aujourd'hui. Las, il se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds et il sortit faire le plein de Tobby-Délices.

Lorsque Tinky Winky quitta la maison, Po soupira :

« Oh je me fais chier ! »

« Moi aussi j'aime bien les cookies » répondit Dipsy. « Bon je vais aller me laver »

_C'est à ce moment de l'histoire que vous découvrez un bonus exclusif sur la vie quotidienne des Teletubbies. Oui, oui, tu as bien entendu l'ami ! Et grâce à ton esprit perspicace tu as pu aisément deviner que j'allais te dévoiler le secret ultime des Teletubbies. La pièce secrète de la maison (tient il y a secret story ce soir !!). Tu vas enfin connaître la salle préférée de Dipsy : LA SALLE DE BAIN !! _

Dipsy appuya sur le gros bouton turquoise qui commandait l'entrée de la salle de bain. Une grande porte chromée coulissa, laissant entr'apercevoir une grande et luxueuse salle de bain dorée et nacrée. En plein milieu de celle-ci trônait une royale baignoire blanche en forme de tortue _(comme ça on peut s'asseoir a six dedans : les quatre pattes, la tête et la queue. C'est le principe du jacuzzi)_ ainsi qu'une modeste douche pleine de calcaire (_évidemment hein ! Les Teletubbies ils ont pas Cilit Bang quand même !). _Sur les bords de la baignoire étaient entreposés tout les bains moussant multicolores de Tinky Winky, les shampooing nutri-protect ultra lisse de Lala, les simples gel douche senteurs « fraîcheur des pins » de Dipsy et... C'était tout. Po ne se lavait pas la vilaine !!

Le petit bonhomme vert sortit de sa contemplation béate pour ouvrir le tiroir qui lui était réservé sous le lavabo. Il se saisit d'un petit couteau tranchant et se précipita sous la douche. Il fit couler l'eau brulante sur sa peau et laissa ses larmes s'y mêler. Il sentit une vague de colère et de douleur le submerger et pour libérer sa haine il trancha sa peau verte au niveau de ses avant bras. Un liquide chaud et rose bonbon en sortit _(mais non c'est pas vrai ! Les Teletubbies ils ont le sang rouge comme tout le monde ! C'que tu peux être naïf mon ami ! ). _Dipsy s'adossa contre les bords de la douche et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver recroquevillé tout au fond. Tinky Winky lui avait encore fait du mal cette nuit. Il l'avait sali et ensuite il avait été méchant avec lui, prétextant que lorsqu'il était stone il n'était plus bon à rien. Pourquoi s'amusait-il tant à le voir souffrir ? Et pourquoi Dipsy lui pardonnait-il à chaque fois ? Un nouveau coup de couteau vint ouvrir encore un peu plus son bras. Il fallait qu'il se purge de tout ça, de tout ses horribles souvenirs. Il voulait oublier, sombrer...

Soudain, des grands coups retentirent contre la porte. Dipsy perçut la voix de Lala qui l'encourageait bien grossièrement à se presser un tantinet. Dipsy se savonna rapidement, grimaçant lorsque le savon entrait en contact avec ses plaies, puis il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain pour laisser place à son amie jaune poussin.

« Ben alors t'en a mis du temps ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Pardon... » s'excusa Dipsy, encore dans les vappes.

« Tu devrais arrêter la drogue. Tu as une mine épouvantable ! » remarqua Lala.

« Et toi tu devrais arrêter d'aller te faire sauter par le premier venu, salope » rétorqua Dipsy, soudain agressif.

« Je te signale que c'est grâce à ça que tu peux bouffer ! » tonna Lala, offusquée. « et puis tu peux parler mais toi avec tous les truc de pédale que tu fais avec Tinky' tu vaux pas mieux que moi ! »

Dipsy rougit subitement puis il baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes. Alors que Lala entrait dans la salle de bain, furieuse, il s'éloigna d'un pas accablé, sans destination précise. Il passa près de Po qui mit en pause son film X pour lui lancer :

« Ben alors tu fais la tronche ? »

« ... »

« Pfuh... Tu pourrais me répondre quand même sale enculé... »

« Voyons ! Mais qu'elle est vulgaire !! » claironna Tinky Winky qui venait juste de rentrer.

« Ta gueule et file moi un Tobby-Toast le vieux ! » ordonna Po en appuyant sur « Play ».

Tinky Winky lui envoya une galette en forme de smiley en plein visage avant de s'approcher de Dipsy :

« Je t'ai manqué ? » susurra-t-il en esquissant un effrayant sourire pervers.

« Un peu... » répondit Dipsy d'une voix tremblante.

Tinky Winky lui caressa le visage ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter violemment le pauvre petit bonhomme vert.

« J'ai racheté des menottes pendant que j'y étais vu que tu as cassé les autres la dernière fois... » souffla Tinky Winky dans l'oreille de Dipsy. « Je suis sûr qu'elle vont te plaire. Je t'ai aussi pris une petite laisse pour aller avec ton si joli collier léopard... »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller essayer tout ça... Hum... Maintenant ? »

« N-non » balbutia Dipsy « Je-Je dois sortir faire un truc avant »

« Hum... D'accord. Je t'attendrais en haut du toboggan. Fait vite je ne pourrais pas attendre bien longtemps ! » avertit Tinky Winky en découvrant ses multiples dents pointues.

Dipsy acquiesça et marcha d'un pas hésitant en direction de la porte. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand Tinky Winky l'interpella :

« Ah ! Au fait, fait attention au tas de merde devant la porte en sortant »

Dipsy fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et il ouvrit la porte. Il retint un cri de terreur quand il découvrit le corps ensanglanté de Jeannot lapin étendu devant l'entrée. Il avait la tête explosée et le ventre ouvert, laissant paraître toutes ses tripes et intestins. Dipsy fut pris d'une violente nausée et la seule raison qui l'empêcha de vomir était qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Il ferma violemment la porte et courut vers Tinky Winky pour le frapper au visage :

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » demanda Tinky Winky en souriant. « Couic » fit-il en passant un doigt au niveau de sa gorge.

« Mais pourquoi ? » interrogea Dipsy en laissant couler ses larmes. « C'était le seul qui en vendait ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te drogues. Ça réduit tes performances au lit ! Tu deviens tout mou c'est pas marrant tu ne te débats même plus quand je te prends. » se justifia Tinky Winky sans perdre son sourire terrifiant.

« T'es malade... » souffla Dipsy en écarquillant les yeux.

« Peut-être » admit Tinky Winky.

** C'est l'heure de dire au revoir ! C'est l'heure de dire au revoir ! C'est l'heure de dire au revoir ! **

Po appuya sur la touche « pause » et s'écria :

« Merde toujours au mauvais moment ! Fais chier sa race... »

« Arrête de parler comme un camionneur Po ! » gronda Lala. « Qu'est-ce que les enfants vont penser de toi !? »

_Et voilà, le soleil se couche au pays des Teletubbies !_

_Bon, mon ami, j'espère que tu n'es point trop traumatisé. Prends tout cela avec légèreté et humour. Moi aussi je suis fan des Teletubbies mais le goût du pêché est bien trop tentant : il fallut que je fasse cette petite histoire. (Bon c'est plus parce que je m'ennuyait que parce que j'aime les pêches mais bon ça fait plus de style de le dire comme ça)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dans les collines loin de chez nous, les Teletubbies font les fous !! _

_Générique_

« Po ! Zappe donc ça m'énerve de voir tes films douteux… » marmonna Lala qui rentrait d'une dure nuit de travail, éreintée.

« Va donc te coucher et laisse-moi regarder la TV putain ! » rétorqua Po en montant le volume

« Quels sont ces bruits obscènes ?! » s'écria joyeusement Tinky-Winky en glissant du toboggan. « Oh tu t'es mise aux porno gay Po ? »

« Ouaip. »

« C'est dégueulasse ! » lança Lala qui essayait désespérément de dormir en se couvrant la tête de la super couverture en papier d'alu trop high-tech qui lui avait coûté une fortune (imaginez le prix pour QUATRE couvertures ! heureusement, elles les avaient eu au rabais grâce aux ventes flash. Eh oui, vive Internet, quoi)

« Tu as quelque chose contre les pratiques homosexuelles ? » questionna le grand violet d'un ton un poil menaçant.

Lala ne répondit pas. Elle avait sa propre opinion sur le sujet et elle savait que personne ne serait d'accord avec elle. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la force de tenir une discussion.

« Moi je trouve ça trop excitant !!! » s'excita Po (c'est le cas de le dire, non ?)

C'en était trop. Lala, bien que fatiguée, ne pouvait résister à donner une petite leçon à ces deux idiots :

« Peuh ! De plus en plus de filles aiment les relations entre hommes. Juste un effet de mode. C'est d'un pathétique ! Moi, je crois au vrai amour, le seul et l'unique. Celui qui uni un teletubby-boy et une teletubby-girl. Les relations gay manquent cruellement de ce romantisme qui accompagne une belle histoire d'amour ! »

Alors que Po se lançait dans le débat, Dipsy descendit enfin à son tour par le toboggan. Il salua rapidement Loulou, l'esclave ménager qu'il était le seul à traiter comme un animal de compagnie, puis il déambula relativement en zig-zag jusqu'à Tinky-Winky. D'une voix douce, il lui reprocha :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas reveillé ? je deteste être le dernier levé… Tu le sais pourtant ! »

Tinky-Winky sourit, lui caressa la joue et souffla avec chaleur :

« Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais tu es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves. »

Vexé, Dipsy alla sa prostrer dans la salle de bain.

Comprenant que c'était mauvais signe, Tinky-Winky, qui, au fond, n'aimait pas quand Dipsy se faisait du mal sans lui, tambourina à la porte en criant :

« Dipsy arrête tes conneries ! J'ai juste pas osé te reveiller, tu dormais si bien ! Aller sors de là avant de faire n'importe quoi ! »

« Si c'est pas romantique ça ! » lança Po à l'adresse de Lala pour briser son argumentation.

Et Lala devait bien l'admettre. La relation entre les deux teletubbies-boy de la maison était peut-être tordue mais ponctuée de moments de tendresse. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux.

« Putain Dipsy tu commences à me souler ! Déjà que ça fait trois jours que tu veux plus me sucer l'antenne et que tu t'évanoui dès que je te frappe un peu fort ! Tu vas pas faire ta gonzesse maintenant ! T'es vraiment invivable quand t'es pas shooté ! »

Bravo pour le romantisme… songea Lala avec amertume. Les paroles de Tinky lui rappelaient ses clients, et cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle eut envie de vomir. Resignée à ne pas trouver le sommeil, elle sortit prendre l'air. Elle ne manqua pas d'envoyer un bon crochet à Tinky Winky pour lui reprocher son manque de respect envers Dipsy

« Tu devrais avoir honte ! Il est hyper fragile et toi tu joues avec lui comme si c'était une poupée ! »

« Non mais Lala, t'as pas encore compris le truc. On est des poupées, justement crées pour les petits enfants ! Gaaaateau ! » répliqua le violet d'un ton narquois.

Ils se sont bien loupé pour le coup… se dit Lala en considérant ses trois coloc'

Elle savait bien qu'il était inutile de discuter avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous bornés, tordus et cinglés. Et le pire était de loin Tinky Winky car il entraînait les autres dans ses jeux pervers et dégradants.

« Eh Oh, la jaune ! On te paye pas pour faire des analyses psychologique mais pour jouer avec ton gros ballon orange alors tu nous fait pas chier okay ? Oh regarde, une jolie fleur ! » gresilla un haut-parleur qui était sorti du sol comme par magie.

Sauf que la magie ça n'existe pas. C'est juste le moyen stupide qu'a trouvé le metteur en scène pour pouvoir diriger l'épisode sans lever son cul de son siège de geek.

Revenons à la maison. Nous oublierons quelques instants Po, pour le moment très occupée par un animé (Sensitive Pornograph pour les connaisseuses aussi perverses qu'elle) pour nous concentrer sur Tinky Winky qui (kikikiki pardon, coup de pression) toquait en rythme sur la porte en chantant une chanson paillarde (que je ne retransmettrai pas NON !), assis par terre, en attendant que Dipsy se calme de sa saute d'humeur stupide. Ce dernier, assis contre la-dite porte se tenait la tête entre ses petits bras verts. Il en avait vraiment marre de tout ça. Il avait juste envie de se coucher et de dormir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Vie de merde.

« Di'… Di' pardon… » Bredouilla Tinky-Winky tout doucement pour que Po n'entende pas.

Dipsy déglutit. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait rougi. Enfin, peut-être. Ou pas. De toute façon, il n'était jamais sûr de rien. Jamais. Dans sa faiblesse, il déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement sur le violet. Sans un mot, il prit Dipsy dans ses bras avec une délicatesse très rare chez lui et murmura :

« On arrête cinq minutes. On fait une pause. Juste ici, maintenant, comme ça. Bouge plus. »

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Non, tais-toi. Tu recommences à dire des conneries. »

« Je sais pas. »

« Pour pas changer » ricana Tinky Winky en se dégageant avec amertume.

« Ho ! Vous foutez quoi ! Faut que j'aille pisser moi putain ! » grogna Po en se levant de son siège.

« Va pisser dehors ! » cracha Tinky Winky qui commençait à allonger Dipsy par terre.

Outrée, Po retorqua :

« EH ! Je suis pas un mec moi ! »

« Pourtant à t'écouter avec ton langage de camionneur on pourrait croire… »

« Ta gueule pauvre tache et vire de là ! » conclut-elle en lui envoyant un bon coup de pied la ou vous et moi pensons. Ouais, dans le cul quoi. Avouez que vous pensez qu'à ça.

Etant donné que la demoiselle était dotée d'une force assez prodigieuse, les deux teletubbies quittèrent la salle de bain et restèrent plantés devant la porte. Comme deux idiots. Parce qu'ils sont idiots.

« Pourquoi on fait tout ça ? » s'enquit Dipsy de sa voix plaintive.

« Quoi tout ça ? »

« Bah, pourquoi on vit et tout ce genre de truc… »

« J'sais pas. Mais tu devrais pas poser la question. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens… Et ça fait mal… »

« T'aimes ça dis pas le contraire. T'existe au moins. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Tinky-Winky se tourna franchement vers lui, agacé. Agacé tout simplement parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Et qu'il détestait ne pas savoir. Il aurait voulu donner une réponse logique mais il n'en trouvait pas. Alors il tenta autre chose. Quelque de plus personnel. Quelque chose qui venait juste de son cœur à lui. Ce même cœur qui restait hyper bien caché derrière le petit écran brillant sur son ventre. Ce même cœur qu'il méprisait et qu'il laissait rarement parler. D'ailleurs, le seul qui l'avait jamais entendu, c'était Dipsy. Sa naïveté stupide appelait naturellement de la naïveté stupide. Et le cœur de Tinky-Winky en était plein.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi et que je ferai en sorte que maintenant tu sois heureux d'exister parce que si t'es triste c'est pas la même chose et je m'excuse pour tout même si je sais que je recommencerai et… »

_C'est l'heure de dire aurevoir ! C'est l'heure de dire aurevoir !_

« Genre… » lâcha Lala en jetant son gros ballon dans un parterre de fleur.

« Je pisse tu permets ? » marmonna Po plus pour elle-même.

« Ouf… » soupira Tinky-Winky qui sentait son discours virer au romantisme débile « Sauvé par le gong. »

Dipsy ne disait rien. Il souriait, juste. Pour une fois, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Un petit peu.


End file.
